Spiritual Journey Series
by Starfire
Summary: Each individuals have their own life story to tell. Come with us and go on a Journey of their stories.


**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the Power Rangers. We are just borrowing them so please don't sue us. The whole concept and idea of this fic belong to us and only us. If you want to know more about this fic you can e-mail either one of us at Starfire017@yahoo.com or murphya9@pilot.msu.edu =^_^= 

**Author Note:** This fic takes place in PRIS when Adam was there to help out Carlos. In addition, we aren't really following any time line pattern we are just trying to hurl popcorn and pizza at each other. *LOL* (What?? *Both looks innocently* We both only had a few hours sleep give us a break.) 

**Spiritual Journey Series Part 1:   
The Frog and the Lynx**

By: Starfire and Bhotanni 

*~*~Year 1560 region Taiwan~*~* 

An old man sat upon a large rock along side a babbling brook. A worn black silk katra hung loosely about him. Pure coal black eyes glistened with wisdom as Kan Long watched his two pupils, whom he had all but raised from birth. Their skills were equal in every aspect. This only made his decision harder, for he could only choose one as his successor. Turning his attention away from the exercise of his students, he scratched at his long white scraggly beard. Deep in thought, he pulled out a red box from the folds of his katra. Examining the box closely, he thought back the words of his long dead master. Kan, when you reach a path of unknowing, choose that which is placed before you. 

At last making his decision, he held his breath and opens the box. The twin daggers of Shan Tao, the ancient master of the Five Style Fist, glistened in the bright sun. Encrusted on the hilt were two stones intertwined to form the symbol of Ying & Yang. Oddly, the symbols seemed reversed. Yin was made of pink jade carved in the fashion of a lynx. Yang curved around it in the form of a black onyx frog. "That is enough for now my students." He called after them. The two sat down at the feet of their master. "You have both worked hard . . . Your skills are equal." 

Both students looked at each other, and then to their master. Kan Long nodded his head, "Yes, my students, I have decided to give both of you the daggers of Shan Tao, one each." His students look at each other in shock. Kan Long smiled gently at the first student, "You have given great honor to your family Mian Chan. I present to you, a dagger of Shan Tao." Mian lowers her head and blushes, accepting the gift. Kan turned his attention to his second student smiling, "It is an honor to present you the other dagger of Shan Tao, Qi San." 

Qi San anxiously accepted the dagger from his master. Wishing to cover his nervousness, he replied. "It is I who is honored master." 

Mian Chan raised her eyes, "Yes master. You honor us both greatly." 

Kan Long smiled again, "Go now young ones, our journey together is at an end . . . But yours has just begun." Perhaps they will also learn about each other. He added to himself. 

*~*~Present Day, Astro MegaShip~*~* 

Carlos heard screaming in the Medibay and ran as fast as his legs could carry him there, "Cassie!" he uttered as he ran to his friend. 

In the Medibay, Adam sat quietly half dosing in a chair beside Cassie whom lay unconscious on the bio-bed. He'd been sitting there ever since Carlos had contacted him and told him what had happened. At first, he was angry with Carlos for what he had done to her but his concern for Cassie was more important now and he'd deal with his anger later. 

Lying on the bed, Cassie tossed and turned in a feverish dream. Rising from the bed, she looks directly into Adam's eyes. "Qi San? What are you doing here?" 

Adam looked at her confused for a moment, and stuttered. " I . . .I'm Adam . . . why are you talking about my ancestor?" 

"Your ancestor?" The fog in Cassie's mind began to clear. "Adam? What are you talking about?" Cassie focused on a point just over Adam's right shoulder. "He's right there!" She pointed at thin air. 

Adam frowns and turns around, "Carlos?" 

Carlos looks concern at the Pink Astro Ranger, "What is wrong with her?" He looked down at her, noticing the fogginess in her eyes, "No Cassie, there's no one there." 

Adam gently touched her shoulder, "Cassie I don't see what you are talking about. There's no one here except for Carlos, me, and you." 

Blinking Cassie's vision cleared and the apparition disappeared in a flash. "I don't know. I thought I saw. . ." Her voice faded as consciousness slipped away from her. 

Carlos looked about nervously and silently cursed himself for Cassie's condition, "Is she all right?" Oh god what have I done? 

"I don't know." Adam turned to Carlos, "I think she's delirious." 

Carlos shook his head and looked down sadly at her, "Dios mio? What have I done?" 

Adam stood up and placed a comforting hand on Carlos' shoulder "It wasn't your fault, man." Carlos shook him off and ran out of the room. "Carlos wait..." Adam shouted. Looking back and forth from the door Carlos had just exited, and the bed on which the girl of his dreams lay; he couldn't decide which friend to help first. 

On his way to the Medibay, Andros bumped into Carlos. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled an absent apology. Then he got a closer look at his comrade and noticed the distress in the other young man's eyes. 

Carlos turned his head to Andros but did not meet his eyes. Taking off his Morpher, he stuttered out. "I . . . I can't be a ranger anymore Andros." I'll just end up hurting everybody I care for if I remain a Ranger. He thought tiredly as he stared off into space. 

"Hey Carlos, you have to believe it wasn't your fault." Andros awkwardly stumbled out. It had been so long since he had tried to comfort a friend, that he did not know what to do. God, that was lame! I know exactly how he feels and I don't know how to comfort him. Andros thought to himself. 

Carlos shook his head, "It was my fault." Clenching his fist, he continued. "If I had been a little quicker to realize what that monster was doing." Carlos shook his head, I should have been faster. I should have seen it coming. Lost in his thoughts he took off down the corridor, leaving a stumped Andros behind. 

"Carlos wait!" Andros called after him, but Carlos had already disappeared around the bend. 

*~***~* 

Adam sat quietly beside bio-bed where Cassie lay, patiently waiting for her to awake again. Why was she talking about Qi San . . . She couldn't possibly know . . . Or could she? This recent turn of events was quite perplexing. He had planned to tell her a secret she'd most definitely find interesting, but now he wasn't so sure. He needed more time to think. 

"Qi San, Qi San! Why don't you recognize me?" Cassie muttered in her sleep as she tossed and turned. "It's me Mien Chan!" Cassie pleaded beginning to thrash about on the bed. 

Adam tried to calm her. At the same time, his curiosity got the better of him. "What do you know about Qi San?" He asked while preventing her from falling off the bed and further injuring her shoulder. 

"Kan Long believed in us! Don't leave me!" she cried out in despair fighting Adam as he sought to keep her from falling. 

Deciding it would be better to wake her up than fight with her, Adam switched tactics. Instead of trying to restrain her, he stepped back and spoke to her both mentally and vocally in a calm voice "Cassie, wake up." 

Cassie felt herself being pulled back from her dream. "What?" she muttered groggily, the last vestiges of her dream fading away. "Adam? What happened?" she looked around and noticed she was in the medibay . . . with Adam . . . alone. 

Adam gently laid a comforting hand on her arm, carefully avoiding her injured shoulder, "Cassie, how do you know my ancestor's name?" Tell me so that I don't think I am batty. 

"What?" Cassie looked at him with soundly perplexed. "Your ancestor, who's your ancestor?" What on Earth is he talking about? 

Adam blushed shyly, "Umm . . . you were crying my ancestor's name and you were saying you were Mian Chan..." He babbled out. Oh god someone shoot me for being so shy. 

Cassie's eyes bugged out. "Mian Chan is my ancestor." she spoke hesitantly. How did he know is he stalking me? She glances at him in suspicion and ranking, well he is cute, but I've never pegged him as a stalker. 

Adam looked about nervously and brushed his long hair out of his face, "Um . . . well Qi San is my ancestor." God she is looking at me like I was some sort of stalker. He thought as he watch's her fidget beneath his glaze. 

Cassie's mouth dropped. She tried to sit up but Adam gently pushed her back down. "Well, Kan Long gave my ancestor a dagger." Cassie began. This must be a highly coincidence it is just to bazaar that I meet another person in this fashion. Now if he just let me sit up!! 

That got Adam's attention, "You have a dagger by Kan Long too?" He watched in concern as she tried to get up again. God she is stubborn one trying to sit up when she is injured. He thought in irritation as he tries to push her back down on the bio-bed. 

"What?!" Cassie exclaimed. This just past into way passed weird. Talk about coincidences. There's no way he could have known about the family heirloom. "How did you know?!" She struggles to sit up as he tries to push her back down. God he is stubborn not letting me up!! Where is my satellite stunner? 

Adam was taken back, could this have to do with the dreams I've been having lately of my ancestor as well? "I . . . I . . . Kan . . . Long gave a dagger to my ancestor." He stuttered out and blushes, "Please calm down . . ." It pained him to see a fellow Ranger injured especially someone like Cassie. It brought back memories of . . . he just couldn't bring himself to think of that time in his life. It was filled with way too much pain and misery. 

"I . . ." Cassie didn't get to finish her sentence. The Red Ranger had quietly slipped into the medibay, while the two of them had been talking. He placed a hypo spray on her arm injecting a sedative into the pink ranger, knocking her out before she even knew he was there. 

Adam looked at Andros in shock, "Andros? What are you doing?" Lordy, Sensha Wu would shoot me if he found out that I've been taken by surprised by this. Especially when he took ages to teach me to notice when someone comes into the room. 

"Come on Adam." Andros said as he turned Adam around to face the exit. "Let her get some rest. It's been a long day." He then herded Adam out of the medibay. Oh he's got it bad for her. The red ranger thought as he saw Adam glance shyly back at the figure in pink. 

Adam sighed regretfully and struggled to keep his eyes off her while Andros dragged him away. Why do I feel that I know her . . . really well? 

Carlos surveyed the area where the last battle had occurred from a mezzanine over looking the piazza where Lizwizard had attacked. He kept playing the scene out repeatedly in his mind envisioning everything he could have done differently. How can I be a Ranger? I almost killed a fellow Ranger! They say that is wasn't my fault. However, how could it not be my fault? He walked down the steps to the ground floor. His head downcast, eyes closed tight to the memory of battle. 

*~***~* 

Adam frowned as he thought about Carlos. Since Andros had all but banished him from the Medibay he'd sat in the temporary quarters the others had set up for him while he was up here. "DECA where's Carlos?" he asked the shipboard computer a nagging feeling penetrated his soul. 

"Carlos is not aboard, Adam" DECA responded in an acidic tone. 

Adam cursed. He should have known better. "Can you teleport me to his location?" 

"Sure, Adam. Prepare for teleportation." DECA replied. 

*~***~* 

Two seconds later, Adam stood twenty feet away from Carlos. Adam called out his friend, "Carlos." 

Without turning around to face him Carlos angrily shouted. "Look Adam, you can't change my mind. I'm quitting!" 

Adam calmly walked over to the current Black Ranger, "Carlos tell me this." He paused to consider his words. "Won't you wonder . . . or regret what you've done?" 

"Regret?!" Carlos retaliated, his voice cracked from the stress of his emotions. "Regret?! I regret everything. I wish you'd never chosen me to take your powers!" With that, Carlos tried to walk away, but Adam stopped him. 

Adam needed Carlos on the team, and he wasn't going to let him quit so easily. His feelings toward Cassie didn't help the situation any either. Thinking of her, his anger flared and slammed Carlos into the nearest wall with little effort. "Are you sure? You don't feel regret over what you did? You don't have any idea what it's like to sit there and not to be able to help people." The vehemence in his voice was overpowering. 

Carlos blinked his eyes. The angst he experienced couldn't possibly compare to anything else. "What are you talking about?" 

Adam hissed out in an edgy voice, "You don't know how to appreciate the Power until you lose it. Trust me I know . . . I've had to watch people die in battles and couldn't do a damn thing!! Nothing to stop it!! How do you think that makes me feel?" 

Carlos was taken aback. Unable to cope with the information, he lashed out. "Well at least you weren't the cause of them!" 

Adam narrowed his eyes to deadly slits, "We've all injured another teammate at one time or another, but we all got over it by helping each other get through it. If you leave Carlos; you not only hurt your self, you hurt your team." Carlos winced. He had thought he was looking after the team by leaving. Adam finally let go of him, "You will be hurting Cassie the most Carlos. She needs you now more then ever." For some strange reason Adam, felt a pang of jealousy. 

"I guess, when you look at it that way. I . . ." Carlos lowered his head. No, I just can't go back to them. I'm too ashamed. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I can't. I just can't do it." He started to run away, away from his life. God, I'm such a coward! Carlos thought as he ran. 

Adam ran after him. This time not letting him escape, he pinned him to another wall on the opposite side of the piazza. Carlos was ready to fall apart, and Adam yelling at him isn't making him feel any better. Adam shook his head. Putting his anger in check, he gazed into Carlos' eyes, "You're scared. I know you are, but you have to get over it Carlos." Adam softened his voice. "I can help you Carlos, but you're the one who needs to heal yourself. This isn't like you. You're stronger than this. I know the real you is in there Carlos." 

Tears fell from Carlos' cheeks increasing his shame, but he was so tired he didn't notice. 

"Help me." His plea was almost voiceless. 

Adam gave Carlos a brotherly hug, "Let it out . . . heal." Carlos could do nothing but cry. Adam nods his head making sure he kept eye contact with him, "There's only so much I can do. But I can get you on the path to heal yourself." His voice was calm and comforting. "Let's get started then, but you will be the one to do all the work." 

Carlos just nodded his head. "Tell me what to do." He could barely look Adam in the eye. "Believe in yourself and be guided by who you are . . ." Adam told him pointedly. Then led Carlos out of the piazza to the park. 

*~***~* 

TJ paced back and forth in front of Andros, "I feel so useless . . ." 

"Adam is with him, TJ." Andros placed a hand on TJ's shoulder. "There's nothing you can do. When he's ready. He'll come to us." 

TJ sighed, "It's not fair . . . It wasn't his fault. He didn't know." 

Ashley spoke from her seat at the COMM mournfully, "I hope he doesn't quit." 

"Just give him time." Andros replied. "Don't pressure him." He looked directly at TJ. 

TJ grumbled good naturedly, "I don't pressure. I just encourage." 

Ashley thought to herself, *yeah like a bullet to the head.* She unconsciously projected to Andros. Andros gave glared at her in rebuke. 

TJ sighed and thought to himself. He had better be okay or else I will tie him up. 

Ashley grumbled and thought to herself, I hope Cassie is all right. 

"Look, I know we are all worried about Cassie and Carlos right now. Let's just get some rest." Andros ordered. "A good night's rest will do us all good." He made sure it sounded like an order and not a suggestion. 

TJ unconsciously projected, *Yeah rest is like a long journey to hell.* 

Ashley sighed and projected playfully, *I wonder if I should wear a bikini.* 

Andros blushed. Ashley then skipped off the bridge, and TJ slithered his way out of the door toward his quarters. Me thinks she did that on purpose. Andros thinks to himself, careful not to project. Andros looked after TJ. He'd have to keep an eye on him. Ashley grinned to her self as she headed out to her quarters satisfied that she accomplished her goal in making Andros keep his thoughts to himself. 

TJ muttered as he walked alone down the corridor, "I am going to kill that monster for what he did to Cassie." 

"Well Astronema. You did good work. You've broken up my team." Andros said sarcastically before he went to bed. "What else can go wrong?" Andros asked himself, then immediately berates himself. 

*~*~Angel Grove Park~*~* 

Adam sat in a seiza (kneeling form) across from Carlos on a cushion under a tree in the park, "Come on focus, Carlos." 

Carlos closed his eyes trying to focus. Every time, he attempted to concentrate, he sees himself striking Cassie with his lunar lance. 

Adam decided to try another tactic in relaxing his friend. Setting his voice, he tried to calm Carlos. "For untold millennia, the warriors of the Ninjetti harmonized with their spirit animals. The spirits are our guides. They help us, guide us. Open yourself to your animal guide. He will show you the path." Adam's voice had a calming effect on Carlos. He saw him fall into a trance. "Focus . . . on the light Carlos" 

Carlos began to concentrate on the words. Dark and grisly images of Cassie and the Lizwizard dissolved into a column of pure white light. The light surround him, blinded him. The light soon dissipated and in it's place stood a black jaguar. 

The Jaguar smiled, "Hola, young cub." 

Adam spoke to Carlos, "Listen to him, Carlos." 

Carlos looked around, and saw that they are in a strange jungle. He looked around for Adam, but only saw a frog where Adam had previously been standing. The jaguar opened his mouth in a huge yawn, "Bienvenidos, young one." 

"Did that cat just talk to me?" Carlos looked around bewildered. 

The frog looked up at Carlos, "Actually he's a jaguar. His name's Jaguar, and yes. He did." 

Jaguar grinned in a Chester cat way, showing all of his maniacal teeth. "Whoa, this is too weird." 

Carlos looked down at the frog. It seemed familiar. "Adam?" 

The frog grinned up at him, "Yup it's me all right. Just don't kiss me." 

"Man, this is weird." Carlos looked at the jaguar. It looked familiar as well. Thinking back, he remembered a dream he once had as a child. 

*~*~Day Dream~*~* 

A five-year-old Carlos was on a hiking trail with his parents when he was lost all of a sudden. He felled into a hole and cried out in terror. Carlos says in a panic voice," Mommy, Daddy!!" A black cat looked at him from the top of the hole. Carlos looks at the cat calmly as the Black jaguar climbs down and picks Carlos up by the seat of his pants and carries him. Out of the hole like a cub in a parent cat's mouth. The cat carries him to an area where Carlos saw his parents calling and looking for him. The black cat then disappears in a flash 

*~*~Day Dream Ended~*~* 

Adam chuckled," Interesting, huh?" 

The sleek black cat spoke to him. "I will be there when you need me." The words echoed from the dream. 

"That was you?" Carlos asked the jaguar. 

Jaguar grinned, "As I said before, I am here for you." 

"Yeah, but how can you help me now?" Carlos asked. "I've screwed things up big this time." Carlos cast his head down forlorn. 

The jaguar licks his coat," You didn't screw up little cub you are just learning. That is the way of life to make a mistake and get back onto the hunt." 

"I guess you're right. But this mistake almost cost one of my closest friends her life." Carlos responds 

The jaguar stood up lazily, padded over to Carlos, and rubbed himself against him. "It is how things work and fair in this big jungle world." Jaguar looks dolefully at Carlos, "Fairness is not an option in this wild world, though not impossible to live in. In order to survive, you have to live on and learn, little cub." The Jaguar rumbled sagely. 

"So in other words, your telling me: If at first I don't succeed, dust it off and try again?" Carlos questioned the jaguar. Jaguar merely nodded his head. "OK, I think I understand now." Looking down at the frog, Carlos continued. "I think I'm ready to go back now." 

Adam looked up at Carlos, "Remember Carlos we will always be here for you." 

Jaguar smiled in a feline sort of way, "Live, my little cub and make me proud." 

For the first time since the incident, Carlos finally felt at peace. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light engulfed him, and he found himself back in the park. Adam sat across him with eyes still closed. 

"Adam?" Carlos moved closer to his friend. 

*~***~* 

On the dream plain, Adam returned to his natural form. The jungle faded away. The stars above became exceedingly bright. Soon the world around him, from top to bottom, from left to right was nothing but stars. Looking around for a moment, Adam's attention became transfixed on the particular cluster of stars that formed a frog. As he continued to stare at the frog, its likeness became more real until an actual frog stood before him. "You summoned me, young tadpole?" 

Adam cut right to the chase. His time was short and he needed answers now. "Who is she?" 

The Frog gave him an enigmatic smile. "Who do you think young one?" 

Adam shook his head, "It can't be. They're dead . . . it just can't be . . ." 

"Remember, young one, the soul is eternal," the Frog looked intently at his ward. 

"Who am I then?" Adam felt he already knew the answer but just couldn't believe it until he heard it from the Frog. 

"Qi San, you do not remember who you are?" The Frog shook its head. "A shame. And to think you are finally re-united with Mian Chan." The frog made a strange sound. Adam couldn't be sure if it was laughing at him or not. He stared at the Frog in shock then amusement then confusion. 

"Young one, go back, it is not time yet. The young cub is getting worried about you." So saying the Frog faded back into the stars. 

Adam sighed, "I better go and help, Carlos . . ." He slowly opened his eyes and saw Carlos looking at him with worry. 

*~***~* 

"Adam? Adam? Are you ok?" Carlos pleaded, worry prevalent in his voice and face. 

He nodded his head, "Yeah sorry about that man." He slowly uncrossed his legs. "I'm fine." Then paused to better collect his thoughts. "I just needed to speak to my spirit guide in private for a moment." Carlos offered him a hand to get up and he accepted. "So, how are you feeling?" 

"I could be asking you the same question." Carlos started babbling. He just didn't know what else to do. He had thought he was finally over what had happened, but as soon as he awoke, it all came back to him. With one exception, he planned to get back on the saddle and be the best Ranger he could be. "I thought we were going to come out of it together. And you just stayed in that trance. I thought you got lost or something." 

Adam took the babbling as a good sign. He knew it would take more than one talk to heal the emotional wounds, but they were beginning to heal. He patted Carlos on the back, "Come on lets get you into shape." Then he added with a cheerful voice, mocking something Zack, the first Black Ranger, had said once. "Cuz dude, you suck!" 

Carlos playfully punched him, which Adam dodged with ease. "Come on. Let's stretch." 

*~***~* 

Ashley step into the medibay to check on Cassie and discovered her gone. "Where could she be?" She went to the bridge thinking she might be there. When she didn't find her there, she gave up and asked DECA. "DECA, where's Cassie?" 

The computer responded in her normal calm voice. "Cassie is in her quarters." 

"Thanks" The yellow ranger unconsciously, muttered, as she headed to Cassie's quarters. Upon entering, noticed that Cassie was in her closet. Tossing stuff left and right. "Cassie what are you doing?" 

"Nope, it's not in there," Cassie said as she threw box after box out of her closet, mindful of her injured shoulder. "Not that one either? Where could it be?" she maundered. "YES! Success!" she proclaimed, continuing to ignore her best friend. She'd at last found what she was looking for. Her grandmother had given the redwood box on her fifteenth birthday. The most important thing was not the box itself however, but the contents inside. 

A dagger of Kan Long. Ashley gazed upon the box Cassie held in her hand. "What on earth is that?" 

"Oh, Hi Ashley!" The pink ranger finally acknowledged her friend's presence. She wasn't usually so inconsiderate, but this was special. She had to show it to Adam. 

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be relaxing, Cass." Ashley was concerned about Cassie. She'd been acting very strangely ever since the accident. The pink ranger just ignored her and asked DECA where Adam went. 

Ashley just stood there dumbfounded. Fed up, she grabbed Cassie by her good arm to get her attention. Clenching her teeth, she forced herself to relax. "Cassie you're supposed to be relaxing. If you don't let yourself heal, you'll never get better." She said as she took the box from the other girl and set it down on her friend's nightstand. Cassie tried to reclaim the box. 

"But..." Cassie began, but Ashley would have none of it, and marched her friend right back to the medibay. 

Ashley bit back a growl and forced her self to be cheery, "Come on Cass, time to rest." 

"But, but!!" Cassie tried to go back to her room, but Ashley blocked her. Andros happened to see the two down the hall. 

Ashley dragged Cassie back into the corridor, "You are going to the medibay young lady." She didn't feel like fighting with her friend and needed help getting Cassie back to the medibay. *We need Mighty Mouse! He needs to come and save the day!* She projected. 

"Cassie, you know you aren't supposed to be walking about in your condition!" Andros spoke up as he took her from Ashley. The pair tried to drag Cassie along but she fought them all the way. 

After being slugged in the face, Ashley projected. *This isn't going to work.* 

Andros apparently agreed with her. After nearly getting socked in the eye, he picked Cassie up bodily and carried her back to the medibay, where he sedated her. "This is for your one good." He spoke to the pink ranger as he administered the drug. 

Ashley sighed in relief, "Thank god for Mighty Mouse." 

"Ashley!" Andros tried to sound stern, but cracked a smile. "Who is Mighty Mouse?" 

*~***~* 

Adam stretched and nodded his head in approval, "You're doing great, Carlos. You have to focus all your mental energies. See what is all around you." He moved slowly. His body and mind both focused forward then brought his left foot up in the position of the Griffon. Carlos imitated this move, focusing his mind on his foot. "Steady your pace feel the energies within." Adam then did a flawless hurricane kick, landing lighter than a feather. 

Carlos gawked at the grace and seeming effortlessness in Adam's movement. He shook it off and told himself to concentrate. Getting into position, he focused his mind. Adam crouched low and to the side in order to get a better view of Carlos' movements. "Focus on your movements feel the flow." 

Carlos tried envisioning himself as a hurricane, attempted the kick . . . and fell flat on his butt. Disgruntled he pounded his fist into the ground and tried it again. Concerned. Adam asked if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm alright' Carlos responded. "The only thing I hurt was my pride" 

Adam kneels down touching Carlos' shoulder, "Calm down and try again." 

"You make it look so easy!" Carlos uttered, a little discourage, but wasn't willing to give up yet. He just simply dusted himself off and tried again. "Alright here it goes." Just before he attempted the kick, again he heard the voice of Jaguar in his head. I am with you young cub, Jaguar's voice echoed with a low rumble in Carlos' head. 

Sensing Jaguar's presence was with his friend, Adam added encouragingly, "I am here for you." 

Feeling a new peace wash over him, Carlos blocked out everything around him . . . and did a perfect hurricane kick. "Whoa!" Carlos jumped up for joy, enjoying the feeling of actually accomplishing something grand. 

Adam grinned ear-to-ear, "You did it, Carlos." 

Carlos' smile shone like the sun as he enthusiastically asked. "Let me try it again!" Adam nodded and stood back to watch Carlos try again. Finding peace quicker this time. He was able to do it again, not as perfect as the last time, but very good nonetheless. 

Adam nodded his approval. "Now Carlos." He held up two kicking mitts, one on each hand. "Kick it." 

"Are you sure man?" Carlos questioned. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Adam smiled at the black ranger's growing confidence. He then lifted up the cushion, "Come on Carlos, you aren't going to hurt me." 

Taking a deep breath, Carlos attempted to reign in his fear. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." With that, he concentrated on hitting the cushion . . . the kick went wide and misses Adam entirely. 

"You okay?" Adam asked, concerned. 

"Yeah," Carlos mumbled despondent. "How do you do it, Adam? How do you make it look so easy?" 

Adam gazed seriously into Carlos' eyes. "I believe in myself . . . and I practice my ass off." He grinned and lifts the cushion, "Which by the way, my friend, you are in serious need of." pointing to the cushion he ordered. "Focus." 

Taking another deep breath, Carlos looked at the cushion. "Alright, here is my foot, and there is the cushion." He mumbled to himself, this time however, he could feel the Jaguar spirit within him and then did two hurricane kicks back to back. Not losing his focus, he looked at Adam for more. Adam wordlessly initiated, by digging in to the ground more. Carlos did it again, this time, after completing one; he then switched it up and went in the opposite direction as he started. 

Carlos practiced the move Adam had shown him for a while before he needed to take a pause. "What now?" Carlos said, slightly winded. 

Adam could see the fire in his eyes and he smiled with a wide Chester cat grin, "Time for us to spar." 

"I thought you'd never ask, Amigo." Carlos got in his stance. Adam got into his. Eyes narrowed in focus. The spirit of the jaguar burned in Carlos veins. He awaited Adam's first move. 

Adam kicked out and flipped over Carlos landing on his feet. Carlos turned to meet him with a ridge hand to the throat. Adam just managed to duck in time. Adam then did a spin around and swept Carlos' feet. Carlos responded with a back tuck over Adam's sweep and came back with a flying knuckle punch. Adam did five back handsprings to give himself time to focus. Carlos didn't let up however and he found himself blocking punch after punch, but when Carlos tried to chop Adam in the chest, Adam grabbed his hand and flipped Carlos across his body with a breath throw. He then pinned Carlos to the ground by holding his arm perpendicular to the ground and driving it into it, making sure he kept focus enough to watch for Carlos' signal to stop. As soon as he applied the pressure, Carlos hit the ground twice hard with his free hand in submission. "I know when I'm beat." Carlos said in a muffled voice. 

Adam let him up, "You did great, Carlos." 

Excited Carlos replied. "I did what you told me. I became really focused and I became the jaguar. I felt such a rush, it almost felt like morphing!" 

Adam grinned," It's what the Ninjetti are, and what a person feels when one is with nature." He held his hand out and looked at his arm, "It flows through our veins." 

Sarcastically, Carlos joked. "What, like the Force?" 

Smiling Adam replied, "Kind of, in way yes, and in way no. Just think of it as the circle of life." Carlos contemplated this and nodded his head, soaking up all the knowledge like a human sponge. 

Adam chuckled softly, "Come on lets go to Adelle's I think we deserve a treat. I'm supposed to be meeting someone there soon anyway." 

"Sounds great! I'm famished!" Carlos clapped him on the back and then picked up his gear. 

Adam winced, "Just one thing." 

"What's that?" Carlos asked oblivious. He still felt the rush of the mock battle. 

Adam hid a grin, "Don't tell Rocky that we're going out to eat." 

"Why not? We could make a party of it!" Carlos said absent mindedly, totally oblivious to what Adam was saying. 

Adam raised his eyebrows, "Will there be enough food to go around?" 

"Come on, mi amigo!" Carlos laughed. "This is Adelle we're talking about. A side a fries is enough to feed ten Rocky's!" 

*~***~* 

TJ stared at his ceiling in frustration. It's not right. Why is it that Carlos had to be the one to feel guilty? He doesn't deserve such things to happen to him. He silently cursed Astronema for all the hell she had brought to the team. He glanced around his room until his eyes fell upon a picture on the wall in front of him. It was a picture of the Turbo Rangers and himself together in a group hug. 

Cassie was smiling brightly and happily along with Ashley, Carlos, and Justin. His mind turned thoughtful as he looked at the picture of the fifteen-year-old blue turbo ranger. I miss him so much. 

TJ felt tears gather in his eyes at the time of the countdown when they left without Justin. Ten seconds to countdown and it all changed my life in an instant. He thought tiredly as he thought about the first time he met Cassie and how both of their lives changed in an instant. 

*~*~Flash Back~*~* 

TJ Johnson sat there on the bus next to a young Asian girl. He noticed that she was singing and was causing an irritation to the other passengers on the bus. He slowly tapped her on the shoulder. He watched her frown at the disruption on the climax of her favorite song to look at the intruder. 

"Umm miss?" He walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Yet, she still didn't respond to 

him. "Umm Miss!!" He said again trying to act polite. 

The Asian teen look up started and smiled a big wide smile. "Yes?" She asked in a questioning tone. 

"You are sort of disturbing the people on the bus with your singing." TJ try to state nicely. 

The girl looked sheepishly. "Sorry if I was...umm I am Cassie Chan and you are?" She held out her hand in a friendly gesture. 

"I am TJ Johnson." He said with a smile accepting her hand and shaking it. "So where are you heading?" He asked in a conversational tone. 

Cassie chuckle. "I am going to Angel Grove to try to become a lead singer." 

"Well I am heading the same way too." TJ said in a surprised tone. "But I am going to be a star baseball player." He grins mischievously. 

*~***~* 

A large floating head floated in a tube on one side and on other side another tube was glowing with a lady dress in veils of white. The lady in white spoken, "For many years the power ranger's have been the defenders. Those of you that have been power rangers are greatly honored. But now you must go and live your life, your duty are over but your duty to your selves is much great." She stated while the head floated in the tube. 

The head in the tube then started to speak. "I have seen you all grown up as my own children and I will greatly miss seeing you. I will also welcome the new team as those of you retire from rangering duties." He smiled. While Alpha Five starts crying insistence. 

"Now the new Turbo rangers will arise and once again the Power Ranger's are formed. Lights appeared on the stage of all different colors and the new groups of rangers walk up. TJ look around in amazement and he glanced at Cassie surprised to see that she was next to him. 

A man with long hair brown hair in a red shirt and blue jeans walked in front of the group of old rangers. "Hi TJ." 

"Tommy?" TJ look surprised at the man he saved a few days back. 

The Native American teen smiled with amusement. "Yeah it is me...I chosen you are the new leader of the rangers. Wear your color red as I have and be proud of what you have done." His lips curl with a grin. "Lead them well my friend as you have the courage and the morals." The teen then back away and a lady in pink with blond hair and blue eyes approached. 

Cassie gasped. "Kat?" She asked uncertain. 

"Yeah!! Cassie. I selected you as my replacement. You had doubts yet you stuck to them and help out when you can." Kat place her hand to her heart. "You have the heart and the soul to wear the pink powers as I have. Treat them well and they will protect you." The former pink turbo ranger walked back to her group. 

An African beauty approached and grinned upward. "Hello Ashley...I selected you as the next yellow ranger. Make me proud for I saw the caring you had for people all around you." 

The brunette girl next to Cassie nodded her head perkily. "I will do my best Tanya." 

An Asian teen walked up after the African beauty went back. "Hello Carlos." He said with a grin. 

"Adam?" Carlos said in puzzlement at one of his soccer friend. 

Adam grin as he smooth his green shirt down. "Yeah it is me...I selected you as the Green Turbo Ranger." A glint of a twinkle shone in his eyes. "Make me proud for I know you have a heart of a warrior in you." 

Carlos looks speechless. "HEY!! What about me? What am I chop liver?" A young child voice seems to pierce through everyone attention. All of the ranger's glance at the blue turbo ranger and laugh. 

The lady in the tube chuckles, "No Justin...your going to stay on as a power ranger." 

"All right!!" Justin exclaim in glee, he then look at the lady. "Thanks Dimitria." 

Zordon tries to keep the mirth from his voice. "We all are gathered here for a celebration of the old and the new." 

All of the rangers of old and young clasp their hands together and shouted out. "POWER RANGERS!!!" 

*~***~* 

Adam and Carlos arrived at Adelle's Surf Spot just before 5 o'clock in the afternoon. They sat at what had become the Ranger table (unofficially of course.) Adam noted that it was in almost the same exact position in the room that the "old" Ranger table had been in at the Youth Center. Thinking of the Youth Center had at once brought good and bad memories for him. He tried not to dwell on either as he looked at his protégé. From his experienced eyes, he could tell that Carlos was far from being "cured" as it were of his huge guilt complex, but he did look to be on the mend. Just as they took their seats, Adelle walked up and placed a big basket of chili cheese fries in front of them. "So what can I get you boys?" the jolly woman looked down at the two young men. 

Adam could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the heap of food before him. And she wants to know what we're going to order? Carlos wasn't kidding, a side of fries is enough to feed ten Rocky's. 

Carlos, seeing that Adam was unable to form a coherent thought from the sight of the fries answered for the both of them. "Uh, we'll just have two cokes and see if we can survive the fries before you bring out any more food." He smiled knowingly at Adam who was still just staring at the food dumbfounded. Adelle for her part just smiled knowingly and walked back up to the bar to get the drinks. "So Adam. . ." Carlos was about to say more, when he saw that he didn't have his predecessor's attention. Finally resorting to waving his hands in front of Adam's face, Carlos at last got his attention. 

"I thought you were being sarcastic about the fries on the way over! This really can feed ten Rocky's!" Adam said in amazement. 

"And they're even better when you actually eat them, instead of just staring at them." Carlos spoke feigning aloofness. Adam promptly reached across the table and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey! That hurt!" Carlos tried to sound hurt but the broad smile playing across his face gave him away. 

"No it didn't!" Adam said with a grin on his face. It was good that Carlos was actually starting to loosen up. If I could have gotten another Ranger. . . well, ex-Ranger through his depression so quickly. Shaking off that line of thinking, he veered the conversation away from food. "Tell me what space is like." 

"Well, the first few days were pretty hectic." Carlos replied and was about to get into his story when Adelle came back with the drinks. 

"Here you go boys." Adelle said with here usual big-hearted smile as she placed the drinks before the two Rangers. She had her suspicions about Carlos being a Ranger but kept them to herself. She knew that if she ever asked him or any of the others that sat at that table they would all deny being Rangers. Moreover, since she thought they were all decent kids, she didn't feel the need to spread her suspicions to anyone else either. "Now you let me know if you need anymore to eat now, ya hear?" 

"You'll be the first to know Adelle." Carlos replied with his most innocent and most boyish charm he could muster. Adelle just laughed and walked away with a bright twinkle in her eyes. 

"She really is something isn't she?" Adam replied. For some strange reason, he felt as if Adelle knew his secret identity. For a moment, it was unsettling but he quickly discarded the idea as nonsense. Suddenly aware of the time, he looked around the establishment and at the door to see if the friend he was supposed to meet had arrived yet. 

"Not here yet?" Carlos asked. Seeing Adam's perplexed look he elaborated. "Your friend. You said that you were supposed to be meeting someone here before we left the park." 

"Oh, yeah." Adam replied returning his attention to his friend, and the food. "I told him to meet me here at 6 o'clock." looking down at his watch he noted the time. "It's barely a quarter after 5, now." Shaking his head slightly. "I don't know why I'm already starting to look out for him. He's usually late for everything." that last statement left a ghostly smile on his face. 

Carlos saw from the look on Adam's face that the statement brought back memories. Whether the memories were good or bad, he couldn't tell. "So, who's your friend? Anyone I would know?" 

Surprisingly Adam was suddenly disinterested in talking about his friend. "Let's not talk about him for the moment, OK?" He smiled to dispel Carlos' apprehensions and quickly chowed down on more fries. "So, you were telling me about space." 

Seeing that the subject was a touchy one, Carlos returned to the previous topic as Adam suggested. 

"As I said before, the first few days in space were pretty hectic. I mean, the shuttle ride into space was pretty scary. What with the Power Chamber being destroyed, Dimitria gone, and Zordon captured." He dropped his voice low so no one could over hear their conversation. "It was all pretty stressful. That's also about the same time that we met up with Andros and he gave us our powers. Wow, being an Astro Ranger is amazing." He said in awe as if had just happened yesterday. 

Adam's smile was gentle yet sad. "I'm sure it is very amazing." He agreed. It was nice to see that his friend didn't associate the Power with being hurt on an unconscious level. 

"Yeah, the Astro Gliders are so cool!" Carlos continued in hushed excitement. He couldn't help but notice as he told his tale that Adam would occasionally look at the door. "It kind of feels like skydiving with a snowboard, except that you aren't falling and you can navigate a whole lot better." 

"I know what you mean. Alpha and Billy created the Sharkcycles back when we still had our thunder powers. Man! did those things go really fast!" Adam recounted. "I remember one time, Billy made up this excuse to Alpha about needing to test the cycles, and we all headed out to this deserted highway and raced for hours." Adam set back and let the memory unfold in his mind. "Wow, if I could tell anybody about a time when I felt most alive it would have to be my time spent as a Ranger." Not that my time as a Ranger is quite finished. He kept that last part to himself. The two young men sat for the next half hour recounting their more glorious Ranger days. Neither noticed a young woman walk into the Surf Spot and sit down at the bar. 

Carlos looked at his watch. "hmm. It's after six. I wonder where your friend could have gotten?" 

**** 

I can't believe I'm here. Kimberly thought to herself. It had been a little over two years since she'd last been to Angel Grove. Two years since she'd seen him. She didn't really know what she was doing here. Rocky had called her and told her that Adam had convinced him to come back. Now she was entering the Surf Spot, entering the place that would change her life forever. . . again. When she entered her eyes automatically gravitated toward a certain table. It was in almost the same exact position as another table from her past. Sighing, she looked at the two individuals sitting there and immediately recognized Adam. His hair was a bit longer, but otherwise his appearance was the same. For a moment, she thought about going over and introducing herself, but chickened out at the last moment. What's wrong with you! Just go over there and say hi! A small voice in her head argued as she headed for the bar. Another stronger voice made her stays her course to the bar. Are you crazy?! What would you say afterward? Besides, they look like they're having a good time without you. 

Once she sat down at the bar, a hearty woman came up to her from the other side of the bar. "What will ya have, dear?" 

"I don't suppose you would have any strawberry smoothies laying around would you?" Kim asked almost jokingly. 

"As a matter of fact I do." The woman replied with a large inviting smile on her face. "I got a special recipe from an old friend of mine. I'm sure it will turn that frown on your face right around." She turned around after that and went about making the special smoothie. A few moments later, the drink was ready. The woman noticed Kimberly going for her money. "That's okay honey, this one's on the house." before Kim could get a word in, the old woman continued. "Ap ap ap ap, I'll hear none of it. This is your first time here and everyone's first is on the house. 

This is Adelle's Surf Spot and I'm Adelle, and I say you deserve a smile." 

Adelle's warm and spirited manor made Kim smile; the smile had even reached her eyes. "Thank you, I needed a little cheering up." 

"No problem dear. That's my job." Adelle replied, she was about to say more when the phone rang. "Excuse me dear, I have to answer that." with that, Adelle went to the other side of the bar where the phone sat and answered it. 

Kim looked at the drink before her. This is to you Tommy, wherever you are. As she took a few sips from her smoothie she thought back to the exact moment the world stopped for her. 

*Flashback* 

Kim sat in shock her dorm room at the Olympic compound. After winning two gold metals in the Pan Globals, she'd moved on to the Nationals and qualified for the US Olympic Team. After being kidnapped by Divatox a year ago and seeing Kat all over Tommy, she vowed never to look back. You're the one who let him go Kim. She told herself, but it never helped. It was then that she decided that she would never look back at Angel Grove and she devoted her full time between gymnastics and the online classes she was taking at a nearby university. The Olympic Team sponsors also paid for tutors and private teachers to help out. 

It seemed like a million years ago that it happened, but in fact, it had only been last week. She'd been watching TV in the commons lounge. Some of the guys on the team had come in and changed the channel to watch racing. She was about to tell them to change it back to the soap she was watching when the announcer spoke Tommy's name. This immediately caught her attention. She knew that he was racing but she didn't know that he had made it all the way up to the Daytona 500, the race everyone was now on. Watching the race, she couldn't help but notice how good he was. She admittedly knew next to nothing about racing but, he'd come from nowhere in the second half of the race and was holding the number three position in the race for quite awhile now. 

The race was entering the last leg and Tommy had managed to edge his way into second place and was almost neck and neck with the lead car when out of nowhere a giant bolt of lightning arched down from the sky and struck Tommy's car. Oh my God! was the only thought running through Kim's head at that moment. The world around her went into slow motion as she saw the lead car get struck when Tommy's car spinned out of control, other cars were caught up in the accident. She watched in sheer terror as three cars hit Tommy's until he was rammed into the wall. 

For a moment, Kim's eyes looked around the room. For a moment, everyone was silent. Even the announcers on TV had stopped talking. Then one by one they gave the reports from the pits on the drivers' conditions. Most were still conscious though a little banged up. A second later everyone was scrambling onto the field and the drivers out of their vehicles. Some were having trouble and those who'd already made it out were helping them. It was utter chaos. Then she realized that the announcers had said that the Tommy's pit crew couldn't get him on the radio. 

The were ambulance's and fire crews all over the place but nobody could get to Tommy's car, it had been enclosed by the other smashed cars involved in the accident. Later, two other racers would be rewarded for their heroics that day. They'd managed to climb onto their own burning cars and get to Tommy. They'd managed to pull him out of his car and away from the twisted metal of totaled cars just before a huge ball of fire erupted from his car causing a chain reaction that set off the other cars around it. The safety wall in that spot was completely blown away and a few rows of the stands were as well. Luckily, when Tommy'd first hit the wall everyone evacuated the area. 

At that moment, one of the assistant coaches came into the lounge and announced that practice was about to begin. Everyone quietly got up and resumed their lives. After all, none of them knew any of the people hurt in that accident. However, they were sad and concerned for those involved and their families, it had nothing to do with them. They could move on. Except for Kim. She just sat there. She couldn't move a muscle. And that's where she sat until her roommate, Tera, took her to her room. The coaches had asked her why Kim had been so withdrawn so suddenly. Tera at first couldn't tell them. That's when phone calls started coming in from Angel Grove, and even one from the Oliver's. That's when Tera realized that Kim had known Tommy. From the way, she was reacting to the accident on TV and the phone calls from the Oliver's, she knew that they must have been very close. 

So here, she was seven days, two hours, and twenty-seven minutes later, sitting in her room. Unable to do little more than a zombie. She ate when Tera brought her some food; she went to the bathroom when she could no longer hold it. There was a knock on her door, she didn't answer it. It was no use anyway, her world had been torn apart. Her knight in shining armor who'd seemed unconquerable had at last been crushed. 

The knock became more persistent but she continued to ignore it. She didn't even notice when Tera entered the room. Behind her a young man stood, concern shown clearly on his face. "Kim?" there was no answer and the young man came closer and knelt beside her bed. "Kim? It's me Rocky." still no answer. "I guess, since everyone's told me that they couldn't get in contact with you, I'll tell you." shoring up his courage his voice was still shaky and several times he had to stop to regain the strength in his voice. "I spoke to the Oliver's, and they told me that Tommy's in stable but serious condition at St. Mary's Hospital. The doctors say he's suffered serious spinal and head traumas. They..." by this point Rocky could no longer hold back the tears. Moreover, his voice chocked several times before he could continue. "Kim, they don't think he's going to be able to walk again. That is, if he ever wakes up again. They say he's in a deep coma. I..." he couldn't continue anymore. Kim looked down at him, and the first time in a week she let the tears fall. She reached over and hugged him. 

*End flashback* 

A small tear welled up in Kim's eyes but she refused to let it fall. On impulse, she turned around to face the door. At that moment, someone was coming in. The person had to use the automated handicap button to get in because they were in a wheelchair. For a moment, Kim's thoughts returned to . . . Tommy. It was him. He looked different but she would have been able to tell it was him even if he'd come through the doors in a giant ape costume. His eyes immediately locked with hers and time froze for them as volumes of questions played across their eyes. "Tommy..." She said breathlessly. 

**** 

Carlos looked at his watch. "Hmm. It's after six. I wonder where your friend could have gotten?" 

Adam replied to Carlos question. "I guess old habits die hard." he paused a moment to think 

"Then again he did say that he'd be here around six o'clock." he shrugged and they turned their attentions to other things for a while. 

It was approaching half past six, when the pair heard a gasp at the bar, turning to look to see who it was Adam was amazed to see that it was Kim. She was staring at the door in complete shock. Curious, Adam turned his attention that way and there he was. . ."Tommy . . ." 

Carlos having no idea why people were staring at the guy who'd just entered the building, looked over at Adam and asked. "Why is everybody looking at that guy like he's grown a second head or something?" He didn't recognize the former Ranger at all. Admittedly with good reason. The once tall Native American martial artist from Angel Grove now sat in a wheelchair, his hair was close cropped and he had a mustache and goatee. Carlos saw that the young man at the door was suddenly quite nervous with all eyes on him, so he decided to break the ice before the guy left thinking that everyone thought him a freak for being in a wheelchair. "Umm..Hi" Carlos says as he walks up to the guy. The young man looks very familiar but he doesn't recognize him right away. 

"This may sound weird, but, don't I know you from somewhere?" 

The young man looked at Carlos strangely for a second, "Carlos, you don't recognize me?" the Black Ranger shook his head no. "I guess I have changed my appearance a little." He spoke as Adam walked up behind Carlos. 

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." Adam said at last. "C'mon let's grab a table so we can be a little more comfortable." He spoke as he led the two to the table Carlos and he were seated. He could see Kim still sitting at the bar, close to tears. He'd have to work on her as soon as he got Tommy away from a quick getaway. Is it some weird Ranger custom that was never explained to us, to immediately run for the exit when you're the only one in danger of being hurt? Adam thought privately to himself. Once he'd gotten Carlos and Tommy back to the table, he excused himself and headed straight from the bar to catch another wayward Ranger. As soon as Kim spotted him heading her way, she immediately tried to head toward the door. I swear it's been bread into us! Confrontation on a personal level is not a Ranger's forte. "That's far enough Kimberly Ann Hart." He spoke sternly. 

Kim stopped short. She had no idea why she'd come here in the first place. Tears began to fall from her face. "Adam, I..." she paused momentarily chocked up. "I just can't face him now." 

Is it my destiny to bring us all together again Spirit? Adam asked quietly looking up. He most certainly wasn't expecting an answer though. 

Tadpole you have much yet to learn, your destiny is intertwined with them all. The voice went away. Though it did not introduce itself, Adam instinctively recognized the owner as his animal spirit, the Frog. 

'Them all?' who are they? Adam thought to himself, knowing that this time the Spirit would not answer. Looking back at Kim proceeded to convince her to join the others at the table. "Kim, I know it's really awkward for you right now, but look at it this way; it's really awkward for him too." 

Kim seemed to ponder his words for a minute. "But it's been so long..." She was about to list all the reasons why she couldn't when she saw the look in his eyes that told her right away, excuses wouldn't cut it. 

"Young lady I'm going to bring you to that table one way or the other. Either you come peaceably or you come forcefully. Either way your butt's gonna be a that table within the next minute." 

Though there was an air of playful sarcasm in his voice, Kim knew that he was serious. 

Sighing, Kim's shoulders dropped. "Alright, I'll go." with that, Adam led her to the table where Carlos and Tommy were sitting. 

**** 

"OK, I give up, who are you?" Carlos had been trying to figure out who Adam's friend was as soon as he walked . . . er . . . wheeled into the door. The guy looked exceedingly familiar, yet he just couldn't place the face. 

The young man shook his head with a wry smile. "Wow and my brother, David, calls me Memory-Like-Sieve. He should meet you!" 

David, hmm. Didn't one of the former Rangers have a brother named David? Carlos thought privately to himself. At least he thought it was privately, for the mysterious guy across from him raised an eyebrow. 

Furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his head, Carlos knew he was close. Then it hit him. He wanted to knock himself over the head and then bang it against a wall for forgetting. Heck, the girl that Adam was talking to at the bar said his name. "Tommy Oliver, it's good to see you." he greeted him again with a handshake then pulled him into a salutary hug. 

Tommy looked down at his watch. "Well, it took you long enough." He said playfully. "Though I admit I was a few feet taller, my hair a little longer, and I didn't have a goatee back then either." 

Carlos took his previous seat at the table. "So, how are things with you?" he lowered his voice a bit. "We don't get much news in space." He didn't catch Tommy's slight flinch when he'd asked him how he was. 

"Oh, everything's going alright. I'm a kind of in-between job right now, but I'm pretty much set for life. I won a few big races and with the help of my uncle, I invested most of the money. I can live comfortably without even touching the principal on my bank account. I'm even a business partner with Jason and Rocky. I helped fund the new dojo they build downtown." Though he tried to sound nonchalant, Carlos could tell that Tommy was a bit depressed. 

Trying to keep the conversation alive, Carlos asked. "Racing, what were you racing?" he immediately regretted what he'd just said. 

Tommy's complexion went ashen, he answered the question slowly. "Stock cars." Clearly seeing the question written all over Carlos' face, he continued. "Yes, that's what happened to me. I was in a bad car wreck in the middle of a race. I . . ." the words died on his mouth when he saw Kimberly walking up to the table with Adam. "Kim... " He gulped out. 

"Tommy." Kim breathed. 

"Adam?" Carlos questioned. 

"Carlos." Adam snapped he was beginning to get upset. "Alright, now that we all know each others' names, I think Carlos and I will find another table and talk about his problems and I expect you two" he looked Kim and Tommy both directly in the eye. "To talk about your problems. And I'm going to be keeping an eye on all three of you" he encompassed Carlos in his poignant stare. "And make sure none of you make for the exit before you at least address the issues with your talking partner!" He paused a moment. "And no, 'let's not and say we did' stuff!" with that he and Carlos left a bewildered Tommy and Kim at the table. 

**** 


End file.
